This invention relates to a class of isoquinoline-5,8-quinones (also called 5,8-isoquinolinediones), which are useful for the therapy of immediate hypersensitivity reactions and conditions characterized by excessive release of slow-reacting substances or leukotrienes. This invention also includes a method for treating the above conditions, which comprises administering to animals, including humans, an effective dose of the isoquinoline quinone compounds.
Three references describe isoquinoline-5,8-quinones: CA 77:121481f; CA 68:12836u; and Lora-Tamayo, M. et al., "Uber Derivate des Isochinolin-chinons-(5.8)", Chem. Ber. 95, 2176-2181 (1962). Inhibition of leukotriene release is not taught by any of these references.
A copending application, Ser. No. 430,895, filed Sept. 30, 1982, describes a class of quinoline quinones, while another copending application, Ser. No. 430,896, also filed Sept. 30, 1982, describes a class of quinoxalinediones. Both applications teach the use of the compounds to inhibit the release of leukotrienes and to treat immediate hypersensitivity reactions, such as asthma.